Ghost Talk IV
Info Mr. Starr has something he wants to know... Objective Inquire about Shatina's opinion. Inquire about Xavier's opinion. Inquire about Nyx's opinion. Rewards EXP +100 Head Of Wolf x1 Gold Claw Girdle x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Miss magda, may I ask you, have you ever had any strange stories about ghosts or spirits? Magda: Me? Not at all... This was the first time I had ever seen a ghost. It's just that I'm still scared of this stuff... Starr: Oh...... Then, could you please help me to inquire who has suffered similar incidents and how the final result is? Magda: Ok, leave it to me Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Shatina, have you ever encountered any strange incidents? Shatina: Strange incidents? You mean ghosts? Magda: Yeah, the kind of experience that scares people. Shatina: Hahaha, you remind me of something. Once I broke down the door of a haunted hotel to escape a snowstorm. The hotel was already deserted because it was haunted. It was a mess. And then at midnight... Magda: Midnight............? Shatina: There were so many ghosts coming out! Magda: ............ Miss Shatina, you are a terrible storyteller. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Xavier, I would like to ask you, in your life so far, have you encountered any strange incidents? Xavier: Strange incidents............? Magda: The undead, the ghosts, the creepy things...... Xavier: ............ Shadow: What's wrong with you guys? Go on. I want to hear ghost stories! Magda: ............ Shadow: Hey, kid! You must have met ghost! Xavier: ......Don't you know? Shadow: ......Alright. Magda: The rarest freak event... A dark mass is floating beside Mr. Xavier. (Why did I ask Mr. Xavier this question......) Story Chat 4 Nyx: Magda, do you have any questions for me? Magda: Yes~ Nyx, have you encountered any strange incidents? Nyx: Nope...... When I was a child, my teddy bear lost his head for no reason. Does it counted? Magda: ............ Nyx: Then the babysitter sewed it back on for me. Speaking of which, I'm currently reading a novel called Romance with the Headless Knight. Even if the protagonist has no head, he is still very handsome. Magda: ..................Oh? Really? Nyx: Oh! We are talking about strange incidents! Let me think about it...... The spoon in the sugar jar suddenly disappeared one day, does this count? Magda: ..................(Nyx has a completely different concept of strange incidents than the normal person.) Nyx: And then the spoon was found in my teddy bear. Magda: (............This is starting to get a little scary.) Nyx: But then there was no later. All stories have endings, but things in life don't seem to have endings. Magda: You are right...... Story Chat 5 Magda: All in all... Well. Something like that. Starr: Thank you...... For mercenary corps, the so-called strange incidents may be part of the adventure. I agree with you that the Shatina is not very good at telling stories... As for Xavier and Shadow... Magda: (......Mr. Starr doesn't look like he wants to comment.) Starr: Well, the Bavlenka lady's story is a little interesting. Magda: (He just ignored Mr. Xavier!) Starr: It can only be called a prank. It's nothing compared to this incident. The creepy nature is the unknown. It's the scariest before the ghosts appear. Magda: I still feel horrible after the ghosts appear.. Starr: Then you're really afraid of ghosts. Magda: .................. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests